The Vessel of the Angels
by ChildInsideBox
Summary: The Vessel of the Angels I DO NOT OWN OWARI NO SERAPH/SERAPH OF THE END OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I HOPE YOU LIKE MY FAN-FICTION (focused on Kimizuki's sister). PLEASE ENJOY! ORIGINAL STORY BY KAGAMI TAKAYA AND YAMAMOTO YAMATO (SPOILER ALERT)
1. Chapter 1

**The Vessel of the Angels**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Kimizuki Mirai's POV**

The air was warm and thick in the odor of soup; my hands were sweaty and breathing felt painful. My brother, Shiho, was in the kitchen trying to make me

my favorite tomato soup and as I watched His back which had grown so wide and strong I felt a pummeling in my throat heart separate from my heart palpitations.

I looked at my hands; the tiny hands that could never be of use to him in fact the marks on these hands, proof of the apocalypse disease, hindered the only one I

wish to protect. Am I a burden? He had even asked his superior if a doctor from the military could occasionally visit free of charge so I pondered time and again

whether I was a bother. I thought about what I could do to reciprocate his hard work while staring intensely at his wide strong back. Soon the soup was ready and

brother approached me, sat on the floor and fed me the soup. His kind eyes looked at me anxiously while glaring at the hideous marks of the disease. "Here open

wide." He said with a soothing voice. He blew on the soup slowly and fed me. While my mouth was full he said "Mirai, I'm gonna do everything in my power to get

you the cure to this disease." He said. The way he spoke the words 'apocalypse disease' was terrifying. Is aw his blood lust yet this did not feel new as I felt the

same. The vampires were the ones who took away my ability to support my family. The vampires snatched my chance to support and not be a burden for my brother.

I, too, possessed a blood lust one that perhaps surpassed my brother's. I glared at the soup with a soliloquy. "Vampires" I said under my breath. However before my

brother could confirm what I said, I asked him about school. At first he talked about how it was boring and how he was the most qualified, then he slowed down and

talked about his partner Yuu whom he talked about with such zeal that one would think he was brother's best friend. I suppose they were best friends only brother

was yet to be aware of that. What I saw in brother's eyes when he talked about Yuu was something I had never seen before; a fiery competitiveness that burned at

his core. Seeing this part of my brother made me want to thank this Yuu.

A few days later, brother came back with scars on his arms and legs but wearing a shining black and green uniform. His body must be so worn out, I thought. He

entered my bedroom with a huge grin on his face one that reminded me of our life before the apocalypse. With swords on his back he leaped to my bed, carried

me and spun me around. I felt light and seeing his smile I felt relieved. He then put me on the bed and said that I was being transferred to the military hospital to be

cured. He patted my head, caressed my cheek and looked at me with the hope I thought he had lost. What would I do without you? I thought. I froze. Does that

mean that I want to be dependent on him? Does that mean that I am the one who is stealing his freedom? Does that mean that if I receive the cure he will not stay

by my side? Will he leave me when he no longer has an obligation to me? Is taking care of me an obligation? I have to be with the only family I have left. That is my

one truth. I may contradict myself, but the only thing left to do once I have recovered is to be strong enough to protect my brother and all those that have brought us

misery, like those vampires.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS SHORT INTRO!^^ PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I SHOULD IMPROVE I HOPE YOU LIKE MY TAKE ON MIRAI!**

 **I UPDATE EVERY FRIDAY.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

White. The only thing I saw was white. The room was cold and clean smelt like alcohol swabs. It was lonely, I stayed in a white room with no windows and only one

door through which a nurse would occasionally come to replace my drip and feed me the anti-apocalypse tablets. At the end of the day I wanted one thing and that

was to get stronger for my brother.

From time to time, I would look at the white walls as a canvas on which I paint a window. Through this window I saw my brother and his comrades, alive and well. It

was this naiveté that kept me sane. The treatment I went through was nothing like my brother had described it to be. The marks of the disease were slowly fading;

however, I had other symptoms. Some days I would wake from slumber feeling as though my ribs were tearing through the skin on my chest and my spine had a

growth on my back. Then I would go into seizures and my heart will grow too weak to pump blood so the blood flows back into my veins to my lungs causing my

lungs to fill up with blood. Pulmonary Edema is what they called it. They called it a side effect of my recovery, but ever since the first attack the medicine doses had

doubled the marks faded quicker and the attacks and the pain came more often.

A Transformation. That was what it felt like. As though something was growing inside of me, something I did not reject. In fact it ached and tore through my walls of

sanity but at the end I would always find myself feeling stronger. I knew this wasn't an anti-apocalypse treatment, nevertheless I didn't make a fuss because I wanted

something to make me stronger so that I can help my family. I was not an idiot, I knew that the treatment was some sort of trial. The other patients would slowly

disappear and if I ask about them the staff would say that they got discharged; however, that sounds too convenient of an answer. As a result, I played the role of an

innocent girl who wouldn't ask questions. My curiosity was taking over and so was my desire to be of use to my brother; if it was for family I'd do anything.

At nightfall I disconnect my drip by forcefully pulling the bloodstained needle out of my wrist then reached out to switch off the ECG and pressure monitors so that

when I remove the stickers on my body attached to the machine they won't alarm the hospital staff. I tightened my robe and slowly pulled the sliding door open. A

dark hallway was in front of me, as soon as I left the room felt as though I entered a different world. I walked daintily my footsteps were the only thing I could hear.

After my eyes got used to the dark I saw a dim blinking light that signaled a staircase and tiptoed softly towards it. Right now as I stood in front of the staircase, my

fear was about to overtake my curiosity, but then the light of the staircase gave light as I stared at my tiny hands. These tiny hands incapable of being useful. This

tiny body only being a burden to the one I love most dearly. I couldn't bear to live with being a burden because if I keep being a burden he will leave me.

After all that thought, I swung the door open. I went down to stairs to find an old elevator with a steel gate-like sliding door then a second a brown wooden sliding

door. I set foot into this elevator and as soon as I did it moved because it had one destination. Ticking and rattling of the elevators doors made me silently ponder

what be on the other side of this door. Soon the elevator reached its destination and I pulled the two doors to see the other side if this hospital. It was what I knew to

be true about this hospital, only larger, more surreal, and more perilous than I previously imagined. A truly spine-chilling yet formidable sight for the bare eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Beautiful yet ephemeral. I described the girl in the large glass cage who was coughing blood like I do. Her hair was brown on the tips and white on the roots but she

was only my age. Her skin was like porcelain, smooth looking and soft. She wore blood-stained rags and was incredibly weak on her knees. Her weak frail appearance

reminded me of myself and this made me want to approach her. Something about her was so magnetic and alluring like a fragrance or a sound that attracted me. She

had heterochromia or was it the side effect of what the doctor had been giving us. I wouldn't know I hadn't looked at a mirror since I was admitted into this hospital.

Her ankles and wrists were bound by black chains and she screamed several times and coughed another dozen times. Brown and blue, those were the color of her

eyes as I advanced towards her and saw that right eye was turning blue gradually and my curiosity didn't stop there I wanted to know why she was so frail but I

wasn't. We were obviously on the same drug, because the serial numbers on our drips were the same .The sight of this girl dying because she has the same thing

running through her veins as I didn't bother me in the least. She was not my family so I didn't care.

I advanced towards her cage and entered a large laboratory sheltered in sound barriers to dim the screams of the many that were trapped here. As I entered I

realized that this lab was bigger than I had previously thought and it had contained at least two hundred more of those glass cages like that girl was in. With every

step inside I saw the horrors of what had occurred in this horrid place. Her voice was the only I heard so she was the last of her sampling. The other cages contained

corpses that were given different dosages. The lab smelt like corpses and flowers, it was an odd combination but that was how it was to me. My guess that it was that

the last girl smelt like roses that's why I wanted to approach her, but I wonder why she smelt like that and why it was attracting me in an unusual way?

I had no intention of bringing them to justice. That was not my job; the only reason I came here was to see if this trial they were doing could aid me somehow.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and along with it a series of sighs. I'm guessing they were sighs of disappointment while walking through the cages filled with failed

attempts or corpses. "Ah-ah two hundred and seven are you alive or dead?" said the doctor who I heard walking towards us. The girl whose eyes were closed

abruptly opened with the deep echoing sound of his voice. He had yet to near her cage but she was already shivering, the chains on her were rattling too. I watched

avidly wondering what would happen next so I came one step closer and hid behind one of the pillars in the lab. When I had peeked to see what had happened the

doctor's voice was still being reverberated around the room and her trembling increasing with the sound of his steps coming nearer. All of a sudden she saw me; her

eyes widened and she froze with terror not only for me but also for herself. She looked at me and writhed and wriggled as though she was fighting something. She

fought to escape her restraints. Soon I could see the silhouette of the doctor.

I couldn't stop gaping; I was too engrossed to know what was happening. The doctor wore a black suit under his white coat, he was tall, eccentric looking yet refined.

He approached her whose Pulmonary Edema started acting up. Seeing this, mine started acting up but at a much slower rate than hers. I was slowly inhaling less

oxygen and sat down, my back against the pillar. I turned around to see how she was doing and she looked at me like I was a ghost. Her eyes were telling me to run

away as she struggled to scream she looked straight at me. She then stopped struggling and died. For a split second, I thought I had seen a smile directed at me. A

smile free of malice. The whole time she was dying the doctor watched her actions then when she died he said "That's too bad, she died" he paused grinned and

turned around and said "Maybe the princess hiding behind the pillar can be of assistance."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Doctor's POV**

The best way to advance in discoveries is through experimentation. In order to give justice to what I follow and to lead mankind to salvation I was given five hundred

slaves to test a serum on. The result was disastrous. Everyone in the sampling who was older than thirteen died an hour after intake of the serum; however like the

apocalypse disease only the youth survived. That got me thinking whether this serum had the same affects as the vampires' apocalypse virus. Although made of

different components, both share the same effect. Genocide. This military is supposed to give hope to mankind but it will bring them nothing but destruction. The

question was, will I stand here and allow this to happen? What of my oath? The answer was simple; why should I care, I took responsibility over this experiment

because it sounded interesting but I had long given up hope on this pathetic race so who cares if humans are destined to be destroyed or destroy themselves.

Soon thereafter, the children started dying as well one after another with the same symptoms as the adult's; pulmonary edema, organ failure, weakening of immune

system, discoloration of hair and heterochromia. I tested the children in different environments but there was no change and soon I was down to my last child. I

remembered her from the time they shipped her to this hospital, which is a cover up for my lab. She was one of those types who put up a fierce front however I saw

right through it. She would spit at the glass cage she was held in aiming at my face and I would smirk at her fake front because I saw her accumulating fear in her

eyes. Afterwards, when she became the last one left in the sampling, she lacked the strength to act strong and she cried as she felt her eyes changing color and her

hair turning lighter, she wept, screamed and pulled on her chains when her edema acted up and she coughed up blood.

During her last moments I approached her coldly and stared at her crying face. Her eyes, which were heterochromic one pale blue and the other was brown the

original color, slowly started changing. Her brown eyes gradually turned lighter to match the other eye. That was when screamed and suffered the most. Her eyes

shifted from me to behind me and she looked as though she were drowning. Her eyes widened and her pupil dilated and she lost a great deal of blood and stopped

breathing. I wondered what she was so fixated on during her last moments. Instead of turning around, I looked at the reflection through the glass and saw her. An

interesting specimen and patient five hundred and one. Kimizuki Mirai.

 **Sorry for the short chapter I have my final exams coming soon!:(**

 **Anyway I hope you like the new chapter!**


End file.
